Corail
Corail (Kreyol: Koray) (English: Coral) is a commune in the Grand'Anse Department of Haiti. It is the seat of Corail Arrondissement. ]] About The town of Corail was founded in 1660. Its date of elevation to the rank of municipality is not known. It has five communal sections. The town and the third communal section are coastal, the rest of the commune is inland. Depending on where the area is located in the commune, the relief is either plain or plateau or mountainous. The climate also varies depending on where you are in the commune. Its inhabitants are called Coraillais. The surface of the commune of coral is 209.95 km2. Demography Communal Sections The harbor is full of fish, it is guaranteed control winds north by some island inhabited by fishermen, and serve as a place of fairing and construction sites of coasters in the area. It contains rock crystal, red, yellow, violet, and sulphurous waters. The village sits at the foot of a wooded hill on the shores of the Lacombe River or Coral, fed by the waters that emerge from the Fond-d'Icaque, the Grands Halliers, and Plymouth; it bears the name of the neighboring land which was originally a "corral", that is to say a place, intended to keep animals. It later became the pier of a sugar refinery that had replaced the corral. Later still, it became a town built into a commune, and which served as a refuge for the countrymen to whom the political troubles did not allow to stay on the habitations. History In 1792, the colored men of the Grand'Anse, claiming the enjoyment of their political rights, drove the whites back, camped on the Pligue habitation, and even in the town of Corail. The Lafond brothers distinguished themselves in the ranks of the freedmen. On August 23, 1798, the English evacuated Corail. In January 1799, a revolt mentioned above by Toussaint L'Ouverture broke out in Corail against the authority of Higuad, while he was in Port-au-Prince. It had been insinuated to the countrymen that Higuad had agreed with Hedoùville to restore slavery; the rich colonists of Jérémie had a good time shaking their faith. The soldiers of the 4th regime commanded by Colonel Geffrard, arrested their colonel in Fort Corail, as well as the chief of battalion Compas; the officers of the 4th were preparing to resist, but the soldiers fired upon them with grape shot. They retired to Cayes, where Geffrard and Compas were coming soon. We read the march of Cayes troops against Corail. After a bloody fight, the fort was stormed. There were found Letters in which Toussaint announced the end of the reign of mulattoes. After the departure of Riguad, Dessalines massacred the Riguadins in Coral in April 1800. The 7th of April 1816, a fight in which the pegs are scattered. General Samedi Thelemaque, everywhere to defeat Piquets, died in his camp in Corail, June 24, 1816. During the |insurrection of Salnave in Cape Town in 1865, on the 2nd of August, a band of conspirators presented themselves before Corail, which they seized. These people demanded the change of the commander of the place, it sends back to their homes troops and national guards sent to the High Cape to fight Salnave. General Marcel dispersed them. They retreated to Fort Thélémaque, which was taken from them by storm. During the Civil War of Cacos in 1869, Corail had much to suffer. Several fights were delivered between Cacos and Piquets. Siffra, the leader of the latter, who committed in this temptation of atrocities in the neighboring district of Nippes, was arrested, during the triumph of the revolution, in the rural section of Coral Heights, was led to Jérémie and shot May 12 1870, at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. In 1883, during the insurrection of Miragoâne and the taking of arms of Jérémie, Corail adhered to this last movement. The city was taken and looted and most of the citizens were shot. The first citizen who represented the town of Corail in the first House of Commons in 1817 was Dutreilh. Situation After the earthquake that took place in 2010, there was rapid growth in the population as people in thousands, trotted into Corail. In Haiti, it is known as the only 'official camp' which has been set up in April 2010, thanks to the Haiti government. A lot of planning was involved in Corail's camp construction. However a large number of NGOs or non-governmental organizations provided aid with trouble rooms and clean latrines and water in the camp. In the formation of the camp, a fundamental role was played by Oxfam International. To set up showers, toilets and water bladders, around 200 people from Haiti were hired. Planning was not done by the government to control the number of people in the camp. Hence the number of people at the camp kept increasing which led to steady falling of living conditions in Corail. End of Desolated Structures Each day, at Corail, there have been a number of flimsy buildings in small size sprouting up as squatters started grabbing Corail land, thus putting an end to structures that had been abandoned. The camp was previously well thought out, but the land grabbers have compounded a problem. From the camp, materials were stolen and the schools were flooded with their kids. As of now, the land that was allocated for building homes for people who lived in the camp legally is now occupied by the land grabbers. The camp is now considered as a mere disaster which could show its ugly face soon. A lot of people at Corail have been struck with cholera however; the Corail government has refused to do anything in terms of prevention. Economy As far as the economic and financial infrastructure is concerned, the municipality is completely devoid of it. As for the economic establishments, the municipality only has a photocopy service. Agriculture and livestock, trade and fishing are the main activities of the inhabitants of the commune. Trading is done mainly among Jérémie and Port-au-Prince. As the revenues of the communal council are insufficient, the budget of the Ministry of the Interior grants it an annual subsidy to be able to administer itself. The commune produces coffee, cotton, logwood, mahogany, western pines, cedar, ebony, guaiac, brussels, cashew or mahogany apples, and palm-christi oil; carets, tortoiseshell, oysters, dried fish, parrots, and singing birds are also found in the commune. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of the National Education for Youth and Sports is represented by a school inspection office in the commune of Corail. There were kindergarten, primary schools including five public, several private and three congregational schools. At the secondary level, she has two secondary schools (one public and the other private). There is no technical and vocational school, no university or other higher education in the commune. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality, it has on the other hand a hospital and a clinic with two Doctors, three nurses, an auxiliary and thirty-one certified matrons. Utilities With regard to water resources, the commune of Coral has three rivers, thirty springs, eleven Ponds, three lagoons and four public fountains. Coral needs fountains because of the distance from the Lacombe River and the Parquet Spring. It is protected by a forest located to the south. It is electrified by a private company (Imagine) and the frequency of electrical power supply is 23 hours per week. Civic structures At the level of administrative and judicial infrastructure the municipality has a police station and a peace court, there is no prison. The law of April 25, 1817, and that of November 20, 1821, set the legal distance of this commune to the capital at 53 leagues. There are seven leagues between Jérémie (department capital) and Corail, and four between this last village and Pestel. The court of peace falls under the jurisdiction of the civil court of Jérémie; the schools depend on the school inspection of Jérémie, and the military and financial administration of that of Jérémie. The garrison of the commune is composed of a gendarmerie company, an administrative police of an artillery from Jérémie, the National Guard on foot and horse, and the rural police. Culture Religion The municipality has fourteen Catholic churches (including chapels), six Baptist churches, two Adventist Churches, seven Pentecostal churches, three churches of God and a Methodist Church. The presbytery was begun for years. In 1892, it was $500 to repair the church. The patronal festival falls on June 20, at Saint Peter's. Communication Post mail from Port-au-Prince arrives on Monday morning and continues for Jérémie immediately to be back on Tuesday night. The print and television press do not exist in the municipality. There are, however, two radio stations. Organizations The Masonic Lodge of the East of Corail, under the Grand Orient of Haiti, is called the Veritable Fraternity # 31. Leisure A cinema room, six plots (free spaces for the practice of football {soccer}), two night clubs, nine Gaguères and a public square. For cultural heritages, the commune has a waterfall and a cave. It has no notorious places or temples, but a large number of Hougans and Mambos have been listed in the commune. cr1.jpg|Corail, GA, Haiti cr2.jpg cr3.jpg cr4.jpg|Corail, Haiti cr5.jpg cr8.jpg cr61.jpg cr9.jpg cr10.jpg , Haiti]] Neighborhoods Michael Vedrine Category:Grand'Anse, Haiti Category:Corail Arrondissement Category:Communes with 3 neighbors Category:Agriculture production Category:Livestock production Category:Fishing production Category:Port town Category:Tourism